The Way They Walk
by Sugar4urAppetite
Summary: There is the Sun...The Moon...The Earth...and a lie. Wars, secrets and more than just japanese people..
1. Trowa Barton

Sugar: Hello. Read and Review. Enjoy. I own nothing....

------The Way They Walk------

..Trowa Barton..

I hated the thought that the woman of my fantasies had spent the day with Duo Maxwell. My chest constricted with the anger everytime she switched to a new picture the two had taken together a day earlier in her camera. She had met him on her college campus and they hit it off right away. He just had a certain charm is what the hell she said.

I despise this jealousy that is slowly eating away at my good will. Of all the people she could have met it had to be easy to love Duo. It just had to be...

"I can't believe you know this cat, Tro. He's sick."

Like diarrhea...

"He's super tight with my bro supposedly. They go out clubbin' a lot. We should all chill somewhere together..."

Maybe it'd be best for my health if I just tune her out, but alas, I love to hear her voice. A change in subject matter would be welcome.

"Where's that blunt at?" It's like she reads my mind.

I give her the unopened blunt wrapper and our poison of choice. She twists it all together like a pro (which she is) and lights one end. Her plump lips covers the other end as she inhales and passes the blunt to me. I do the same and this continues for a few more minutes before she turns on the television for some entertainment.

I am tortured. She makes me watch Degrassi and Zoey 101. I wonder if she mistakes me for a 12 year old girl. I wrestle the remote out of her hands, it's just an excuse to touch her. The news is on and the journalist takes us to Japan. I am reminded of an old comrade, Heero Yui. For this reason I leave it on. Her golden brown eyes only look mildly interested.

She bites her lips when she's only mildly interested.

She sits up and leans forward when she's highly interested.

She has suddenly become highly interested.

I divert my eyes back up to the screen to see whats caught her attention. A group of scantily clad Asian females are parading on my screen? What the hell is this? The Sailor Senshi? The broadcaster goes through a list of names and their history. He finishes with some guy named Tuxedo Mask who's supposed to be the prince of Earth or some crap like that.

She takes a long drag from the blunt and holds the smoke in her lungs. She sits there staring at the screen for a while; even after I've turned it off. She finally looks at me with those beautiful eyes, those gorgeous orbs of sunlight and says...

"That guy on the tube, the prince, that's my brother they're talking about."

Last I checked her brother was black...

------------

Sugar: Soo...Let me know how you feel about this people. I have a lot in store for this story. Enjoy and Review!!


	2. Rei Hino

Sugar: Hey guys! Read, review and make me happy!

-----------------The Way They Walk-----------------

They wonder why I act like such a bitch. Forgive me, fellow feminists, for using the term that has rendered our sex into whoreish stupors, just hear me out. This was the second time, count 'em, that I've had to drag Aino's sorry ass to the damned doctor. For sickness you ask? Oh no. Flu shot? Nuh-uh. Pregnancy test? Woot woot, I think we have us a ring-dinger.

Don't completely misinterpret me. Minako Aino is no slut. It's with the same guy named Motoki who is a nobody. N-O-B-O-D-Y. Noobooodyyyy. He owns one of our old haunts from when the Sailor Sen...from when we were younger. She had a crush on him back then and the feelings were not mutual. We all gained some years and Aino in particular grew the hell up. My friend is quite the blonde bombshell and Motoki couldn't keep his paws off. She drunk that mess in. Eventually they wounded up doing it like rabbits. I doubt he was good, but he owned his own doughnut shop, er, ice cream parlour. Apparently that was good enough motive to push her along. So, anyway, that's that and this is the second time that he maybe planted his vile, weak seed inside of her. Gosh, Aino was slipping.

I heard a nurse call out her name and nudged her with the toe of my favorite red pumps. She's much too busy talking to prince charming to find out if her sexcapades would end in the fruition of a mini Aino tramp. She sent a thankful look my way and jumped up from her seat. Ugh, I feel bad about calling her and the maybe baby tramps.

I could see this happening since we were 14. No, seriously, I expected this. I love her to the grave, but this was destiny, man.

She wasn't gone long. She came out beaming, no longer on the phone and she had one hell of a pep in her step. Damn it she's having twins.

"We're clear my dear."

I'm so jealous of her accent. Aino's dad is English and for the past year, since graduation, she's been in good old England. I've missed the hell out of her.

"So what now? You're back for two months and I'd like to move you off of my schedule to get some personal maintenance in."

She laughed."Actually, I was thinking that maybe we should call a meeting."

Lost me there. A meeting with whom? For what? Why and where? The confusion must have shown because she laughed again and hooked her arm through mine.

"The Senshi..." I snatched away from her.

"For what? Is something up? Get serious." My high school was kind of valleyish.

"Well no, it's just that none of us has heard from each other. It'll be a good thing to touch bases." She flashed her big blue's at me and hopped into the passenger of my(?). My estranged dad had sent her to me as a college gift. My brother got one too. His was for aiding in a recent war. We are adults now, sort of, and daddy dearest is going to need to mooch off of us when he's old and retired. He might as well get in good now since he wont have to raise any babies.

I inwardly groaned, put my foot on the brakes and set the car in drive. I was NOT expecting her to want to take a trip that far down memory lane. I don't have any pressing issues with the other girls, but I don't care to see them. It had been about three years and we had all, more or less, went our seperate ways. I still talked to Michiru and Haruka frequently. As a matter of fact Michiru and I had gotten quite close after I discovered her secret love of clubs. Ami attended my college, but it was announced that she would be riding a full scholarship to Germany to study medicine. I never really took too much interest in Makoto after a while and Hotaru didn't want to have anything to do with any of us supposedly.

I last saw Tsukino moving a bunch of her things into Chiba's home. He and I still kept in touch and he had asked me to help with the heavy lifting. She had hardly changed at all and had been putting on some weight. I thought that she was pregnant at first, but realized that it had just been too many doughnuts that had gotten to her. She was so happy that day that it made me want to puke. I could never understand what made Chiba love her so much. I loved her too, kinda, but only because she is my princess. Back in the day her naive attitude was cute, but now it was fucking annoying.

It really was sad that we had all went our seperate ways, but the senshi fact was the only glue holding us together. Ever since Tsukino put away Chaos we had no need to stay around eachother. Such is life.

"Gosh Aino, for what? I would much rather not deal with the awkwardness of seeing everybody." She rolled those big blue's again.

"Why not? Honestly, Rei, you are bloody fucking difficult. All we have to do is pop open a few bottles and everyone will relax and have a wonderful time."

"Not every person on Earth drinks."

"That's why we spike their drinks, haha."

I rolled my eyes and pulled up to Motoki's house. She had decided that she had FINALLY gotten her fix and was going to leave him alone. As soon as she unbuckled her seat belt my phone rang and she reached for it.

"Who is this bloke?" I took the device out of her hands and answered.

"Moshi Moshi...Hey bro...Yeah, when are you coming?... Well a friend of mine is visiting from England so you'll be sleeping in the living room... I don't care! Deal with it!... Yeah, whatev, just tell me when... Yeah i'll pick your sorry ass up. Later." I hung up and faced the blonde.

"So, I'm guessing Wufei is your brother." I nodded my head. "Well lucky me, I lost Motoki and gained Wufei."

"Ha, don't be so sure. I'm almost positive he's into the not-so-fair sex."

She winked and climbed out the car. "I can change that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sugar: Soo? Review you guys!


	3. Duo Maxwell

Duo Maxwell

The soft hue of her flesh was brown sugar and her eyes were like a long forgotten oasis of honey. The land promised with the rivers of milk, by God, I discovered above the nose of the woman of my dearest affections. You see, I'm easy with my words, girls love my demeanor. I guess you can say it's the Duo Swagger that appeals to them. I'm a laid-back man with my friends, but I can turn that easy charm into the thoughts your girlfriend, sister and daughter hold onto at night. Oh yeah, and your mom. Ha, I set you up for that something serious. Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I am a cool dude, but sometimes when she engages conversation I forget to woo her because I'm listening to her. When she opens her sweetly plump lips and talks, I can almost taste the rich dark chocolate that she uses to shape her words.

I don't only admire her beauty, I appreciate it. It's about all I can do since she's my bud's little sister. There's some lines you don't cross, even if she does flirt back. She's officially my little sister, even if little brothers don't look at little sisters the way I look at her.

I'm actually totally on my way to go out with her and her friend, Serenity. This damned hot naturally red-headed Japanese babe. She has this damned sexy chubby face that totally belies her body. Ever seen Fast and Furious? The Asian babe off of there. Oh yeah, picture that hot stuff, ha ha.

It's probably not too hard to figure out the kind of guy I am. Womanizer, babe-magnet, he-man, I'm whatever idiom you want me to be, as long as you say it with some respect. Ha, if you like me now you should have seen me when I was still doing the Gundam thing. I was Mr. Smooth Operat...no, I'm sorry, I can't tell that lie.

So yeah, I'm picking them up to go to the movies. Her brother and his current girlfriend, Exie (For some reason I couldn't help but think it was a nickname for Anorexic. She's of a normal size.) and their friend Marisol. She's my blind date for the night. Pretty Puerto Rican with ample assets.

I love the choice of delicacies off of the colonies, particularly in Chicago.

I'm riding my black Cadillac over there, so I expect the couples to be riding with me and for the real eye candy, Kennedy and Serenity, to hop into Kennedy's sparkling tan range rover with white leather seats that I wanted to fight her over. Sorry Kennedy, Queen babe of all babes, I'd choose your ride over you any day.

I lean back into my own black seats as I stop at a red light. It will be another 25 minutes before I make it to the house. Chicago is a big city and distance is measured in miles rather than minutes here. I love the long drives. My old buddy, Heero Yui used to take a liking to them. I'm pretty sure he still does. I'll have to look around for him, I recently found an old comrade of mine, Trowa, through Ken. Her love of literature and his love of literature met at a bookstore.

He didn't seem too excited to see me, but I'm sure he can't get enough of me. Telling me to get out of his apartment is just his way of saying he adores me.

_Good lovin, body rockin'_

_knockin boots all night long_

The Pretty Ricky remake of H-Towns classic Knockin' Boots started playing out of my stereo and I confidently sung the words with all the power of my lungs and strength of my vocal chords. I got a pretty good voice on me, I like to exercise my talent. I pulled up in front of their building and dialed my buds cell phone. The five of them were walking out of the building in six minutes. My bud, Darien, leading and Serenity bringing in the back.

My date, Marisol, hopped into my passenger, every one got settled and we went to have a good time. I stole moments of lustful gazes with Kennedy and gave the boriqua most of my attention. Darien Shielded his little sister in some unconcious form or another all night. Shields; his last name fit him so well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sugar: Read & Review even if you don't like it. I want to build up ALL of the characters to make the story good. It WILL BE A LONG STORY you guys. Please stick with me. I may take a really long time updating.. School and things of the sort.


End file.
